Nós Sempre Teremos Paris
by Hannalore Adel
Summary: A vida inteira depois de Má Lobo Baía, eles são reunidos.


Nós Sempre Teremos Paris  
A vida inteira depois de Má Lobo Baía, eles são reunidos. 

Os caráteres pertencem ao BBC.

-&-

Acha-a depois de procurar tão longo. Um par de au em Paris, e lembra-o de um amigo velho que foi convencido que mesmo a Paris francesa de ódio. 

Senta-se num banco e observando dois idoso pré-escolar parisienses subeobem ao redor do parque e etiqueta de jogo com um grupo de outros parisienses minúsculos. É tão muito parisiense.

Senta-se ao lado de ela, mas ela sequer nem acovarda como os seus olhos dançam entre as crianças ela preocupa-se com e o que olha ser um relatório de despesa.

"Eles muito punhado"?

Pausa na voz e fecha os seus olhos com uma respiração funda.

Ela não responde. Pergunta-se se ela jamais irá, se souber que ele é realmente aí.

Embrulha a sua mão no seu, ignorando a caneta que previamente segurou como ruídos ao concreto.

Rose morde o seu lábio, mas ainda não o olha.

"Recebi o TARDIS justo para baixo o– "

Sacudode a sua cabeça. "Agrada não me pede isso".

Fita nas crianças como seus movimentos de olhar entre seu rosto e a mão com unhas que rasgam no própria mão. "Viaja por estância– "

"Por favor"? Implora e olha perto de lágrimas.

Muda de assunto porque isto não é como pensou que aconteceria absolutamente. Pensou que ele o faria outra vez: diz corrida e a recebe seguir. Machuca saber que cresceu passado o. "Crianças são grande".

Assente, olhos ainda vidrado e molhado e treinado nas crianças. A mão ele não segura movimentos ao seu estômago em resumo e o faz perguntar-se. "O que é paternidade como"? Ela não parece querer concentrar em si nem seus segredos. Não é um assunto eles jamais quebraram, passado o tempo que ele mencionou que ele uma vez tinha sido pai.

"Eu não sei. Como…nada mais há. O nada mais aí jamais podia ser. Justo, a coisa maior aí jamais era," mente. Ele não lembra-se de.

Olha-o tão em resumo ele não está seguro ela mesmo pode ver que o é. "Você soa como Pete".

Pete. Pergunta-se por que coisas não elaboraram para ela em Londres.

"Não pede". Quase como se seja mediúnica. Para todo pode contar, ela talvez seja.

Ele quase conta seu fairytales quando pede como coisas foram para ele. A boca formou começar o uma vez sobre umas vezes e o alegremente jamais depois. Em vez disso, ele decide contar a verdade. "Ridículo".

Sorri um pouco. "Isso é vida justa, Faz– "para se. O ditado que ele o faria real. "Isso é vida justa. O estúpido e ridículo e eventualmente, você acaba em algum lugar completamente diferente que onde você pensa que você deve ser, mas você não voltaria a como era porque trabalha tão duro para ele que você tem e você não ele abandonaria ser machucado outra vez".

Sacudode a sua cabeça. "Oh, Eleva".

Sacudir sua cabeça, ela olha-o finalmente. "Quantos universos teve que destruir ficar aqui"? Quando ele não responde, diz mais. "Sei que você teve que a, a menos que houvesse secretamente um milhão de Senhores de Tempo deixaram, porque isso é o que tomaria cruzar um ponto estável no Desentendimento. Sem ele, não há nenhum ponto estável, você tem que rasgar por em Brasil nem Mongólia e faz estragos". Desvia o olhar dele. "Tomou-me três anos aprender que pouco bit".

Três anos? "Como longo foi"?

Encolhe. "Aqui ou aí? Para mim ou para este mundo? Há tantas respostas diferentes a que pergunta". Pausa. Para. "Dez universos? Vinte?

Trinta e oito. "Havia um milhão de Senhores de Tempo deixaram," mente. Sabe, sabe que ela faz.

Sem interrogar ele, ela levanta-se e o puxa com. Puxa-o em ela, um beijo desesperado com o sal de pele e lágrimas correndo entre as suas línguas. É tanta menor, tanta menos em sua armação. Puxa seu mais próximo a ele com uma mão nas suas costas e no seu pescoço, polegar escovando sobre a sua bochecha.

Puxa a sua boca do seu e enterra a sua cabeça no seu pescoço. "Amo-o".

Suspira e assente. "Você sabe-o".

Rose, sua Rose, retira com um assentimento. "Indo, então"? Segura sobre seu rosto com ambos mãos e o puxa em outro beijo.

Retorna seu beijo profundamente, ainda tanto sal nas suas bocas. Puxa longe e agarra a sua mão e eles correm.


End file.
